


Sentimentality

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: He gave me a ring once, years ago. Now I give him this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

He gave me a ring, years ago. It wasn't a promise of anything. It didn't have a meaning. Just a gift, a show of affection.

I don't know when it became my most prized possession. Maybe it was when he went off to war and it was all I had left of him. Maybe it was when he married my best friend and lived the dream while I stood back in the shadows, a ring my sole comfort.

Or maybe it was when he died and left me to be strong for his wife and children. Do you know how hard that is? I was never allowed to mourn back then and so now I sit, ring on my finger, penning these words into life.

I want him to be remembered. He was my best friend, the love of my life. He was a pain in the ass, the bane of my existence. He was a good man and he was the most annoying person I ever met. But I want him to be remembered, good and bad.

He gave me a ring. Now I give him my remembrance. I will not forget him.


End file.
